Blind Date
by tekkenlover17
Summary: Jin is set up on a blind date by his roommate Hwoarang and his date is a girl named Ling Xiaoyu. How will the date go and will they take the relationship one step ahead?/Xiaoyin one-shot!-Summary sucks but enjoy! XD CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME
**Hi all! I know I haven't updated School Days but hopefully I will soon. I am currently really busy preparing for end of the year school exams. I had a few minutes to spare today so I wrote this little one-shot. Hope you all like ^_^**

Jin was in his room on his laptop. He was alone and was just relaxing. Hwoarang suddenly walked through the door. "Hey Kazama! I just did a HUGE favor for you." He smirked. "And what might that be?" Jin closed his laptop and looked at Hwoarang confusingly. "There's this girl I know and she is single so-" "Hell no! I'm not going to date anyone Hwoarang!" Hwoarang raised an eyebrow. "Well I kinda already set it up." "WHAT!?" Jin couldn't believe it! Hwoarang set him up on a blind date without even asking him. "Hwoarang I am not going on this date!" Hwoarang chuckled. "Oh yes you are..you'll be fine, you can't remain single forever." "You don't get it Hwoarang! I am not interested in dating." Hwoarang scoffed and left the room.

The following day, Jin was getting ready for his 'date' with this girl he doesn't know. He dressed in a casual outfit cause he didn't feel like dressing very formal and he didn't feel like he had the need to. He wasn't happy about this but all he had to do was get through this just this one time. He was supposed to meet up with his date at a restaurant. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the restaurant doors. Hwoarang described what she looked like and had told him her name so hopefully it would be easy to find her. When he walked it, it wasn't hard to find her at all! She was a young girl with a light pink dress and had her hair tied up into pigtails. She was surprisingly..very beautiful. He approached her and sat down. "Hi..I believe I am your 'blind date' He did quotation gestures with his hands. "Oh Hi! I'm Ling Xiaoyu" She stretched her hand out. "Jin Kazama.." He gripped her hand and shook it. Her hands were very soft.. "So um..is this your first date?" She asked curiously. "Well...it's just been a while since I've dated anybody." "Oh..this is kind of my first date." They smiled at each other. They ordered their food and sat in awkward silence. "So..uh..if all goes well, do you plan on sticking with a serious relationship?" Jin tensed at her question. Well, the intention was to just finish this one date and that was it but..could the relationship actually last? Could there be a future to this? "Uh..I don't know. It depends I guess. I'm just waiting for the right person for me." Could she be the one? Their food was served after waiting about 10 minutes. "So Hwoarang told me you like martial arts?" He nodded. "I like martial arts too!" "Really?" She nodded. "I practice Hakke Sho and Hika Ken Chinese martial arts." "Really? That's great! Maybe we can practice some time." She smiled and shook her head. "Yeah that'd be great!" They started to talk more about what they like to do and they had a lot in common. After they finished, they left the restaurant and went for a little walk. "I really had fun tonight." Xiaoyu said with a smile. "Surprisingly..I had a good time as well." "Would you like to meet up again sometime?" He smiled. "Yeah, that'd be nice." They stood in silence. She slowly walked closer to him. She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek softly. "I'll see you soon.." She gave him a paper with her number. "Yeah, see ya soon." She smiled and walked off. He looked at the paper with her number and smiled. This date went a lot better than he anticipated. Xiaoyu was a really sweet girl and he can actually see himself having a future with her. He walked off with a smile on his face.

 _..fin.._

 **Really hope you guys enjoyed! Remember, this is a one-shot so there will be no updates for this story. I am really busy with preparing for exams so I might not update School Days right now but look forward to some new stories that I have in mind! Sayonara xx**


End file.
